creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Was mich Nachts erwartet
thumb Okay,ich weiß dass hier irgendeine komische Gestalt rumhaust und mich schon langsam anfängt,zu suchen und ich weiß dass ich bestimmt nicht irre bin. Die Nacht wird zur Qual Ich sitze zusammengekauert und zitternd vor dem Fenster,die Türen fest verschlossen und der Hunger unstillbar.Wie fast jeden Abend war es hier um einige Grad kühler als am Tag und der Regen platschte nur auf die Fensterscheibe.Die Nacht war dämmerig und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl kam vom anderen Ende der Straße,die eine kaputte Straßenlampe ausstrahlte. Ich schielte immer wieder zu der Uhr am Beginn des Raumes um endlich Gewissheit zu haben,dass diese Nacht schon bald ein Ende haben wird. Von einem lauten Quietschen wurde ich geweckt.Erschrocken und verängstigt sprang ich von meinem Platz auf und ergriff keck die Taschenlampe vom Boden.Ich durchleutete den Raum,doch nichts war zu sehen.Als dann wieder das grauenhafte Quietschen zu hören war.Vor Schmerz hielt ich mir die Ohren zu und ließ die Taschenlampe mit einem Plumpsen fallen.Ich drehte mich schockiert zum Fenster um da ich nicht wusste was mich hinter der Glasscheibe erwarten würde.Ich schielte leicht von der Seite zu der Fensterscheibe und sah es,hastig drehte ich mich um es betrachten zu können.Es hatte eine knochige und magere Haut,die eine Art lilanen Ton hatte,die Augen stachen besonders heraus,da sie fast herausquollen und einen appetitlos anblickten.Die Kreatur legte eine ihrer langen Hände auf die Fensterscheibe und begann dann darauf zu klopfen,immer heftiger so dass die Scheibe anfing zu brechen.Ich hörte einen grässlichen Schrei und rannte los,durch die langen Korridore die mit zerschlagenen Bildern und Schränken geschmückt waren.Es schien nach der Konstruktur als wäre das hier eine Schule.In einigen Zimmern waren sogar große Tafeln mit komischen Schriften und einigen Buchstaben drauf aber sogar nach den Wochen in,denen ich schon hier war konnte ich sie nicht entziffern. Hinter mir spürte ich die Gegenwart des Monsters.Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und sah es,es schien sauer zu sein.Ich rannte hastig weiter doch als ich mich wieder umdrehte war es verschwunden.Ich blieb vor Schreck stehen.„Argh,verdammter Mist“,rief ich.Ich zog das Taschenmesser aus meiner Hosentasche und bereitete mich auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff vor. Solche Monster gab es hier wirklich häufig doch waren sie nicht wirklich so hartnäckig und gefährlich wie das hier,am Tag war man sicher in der Nacht eben nicht.Wenn die Nacht beginnt,ist man nirgends sicher. Ein leichter Sonnenstrahl durchleuchtete den Raum.Ich lief zu dem Fenster und beobachtete die Sonne,schon langsam ging sie auf und erhellte die Straßen und Häuser der Stadt. Ich sollte mich beeilen,ich weiß noch immer nicht wo ich bin oder was ich hier mache,das Einzige was ich herausfinden konnte war dass die Tage kürzer waren als die Nacht und dass ich den Monstern dort ausgeliefert bin. Einige Tage und Nächte danach …. Scheiße.Es hat mich in seinen Fängen.Planlos durchlief ich die ganzen Straßen nach einem Zufluchtsort,es würde bald dunkel sein und es wird mich holen.Obwohl das Ding ziemlich hohl erschien fing es an,mich zu suchen,am Anfang nur aus bloßem Zufall.Je dunkler es wurde,desto schneller fing ich an zu laufen.Panik machte sich breit.An allen Türen an denen ich klopfte oder versuchte einzutreten wurden mir verschlossen.Wenn ich es nur bis zum Hauptplatz schaffen würde,könnte ich mich verstecken. Die Stadt wurde schlagartig verdunkelt,die Gassen und Straßen schienen schmaler zu werden und von überall kam Rauch auf.Leise fing es an zu regnen.Von weitem konnte ich noch verzerrte Stimmgeräusche hören.Es entstand eine furchteinflößende Aura. Man müsste sich wohl fragen wie ich in diese Hölle gekommen bin,nicht?Nun ja ganz einfach,vom Beruf her bin ich Reporterin und zuhause die einfache Hausfrau.Meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente ich mir wenn ich Artikel schrieb aber in letzter Zeit wurden diese immer weniger angenommen deshalb wollte ich mit einer Story punkten die alle mitreißen würde. Jawland war eine kleine unbekannte Stadt und war umringt von Feldern mit Blumen und Bäumen.Ein schrecklicher Brand setzte nicht nur das aus der Stadt fest sondern auch das aus der Bewohner.Seit diesem Unglück sind schon 15 Jahre vergangen und man sagt, die verloren Seelen würden noch immer in Jawland wohnen. Eigentlich sah Jawland an meiner Reise ziemlich heruntergekommen aus.Die meisten Gebäude waren zerbröckelt und Fenster waren eingeschlagen.Der Asphalt bestand aus Löchern und Spalten.Nur einige Häuser waren einigermaßen in Ordnung,nur war es unmöglich diese einst so schöne Stadt wieder auf die Beine zu stellen.Vor allem wegen dem Nebel und dem Dauerregen der sich um die Stadt schlich. Und wie ich hier hergekommen bin?Eigentlich keine Ahnung,es war plötzlich wieder dieser Nebel da und als ich die Stadt erreicht hatte,schien sie zwar auf den ersten Blick menschenleer,dennoch fühlte ich mich beobachtet und in den ersten Nächte stellte sich das auch als wahr heraus.Diese Stadt ist einfach nur verflucht. Ich presste mich panisch gegen eine kalte Hauswand.Der Nebel versperrte mir nun schon die meiste Sicht und der Regen schüttete nur so.Er platschte immer wieder auf meine Haut und ließ mich jedes Mal erzittern.Donner erklang.Blitze zuckten und erschreckten mich.Ich kniete mich auf den Boden,kauerte mich eng zusammen und fing an,wehleidig zu schluchzen.In den letzten Tagen wollte ich unbedingt überleben nur für meine Familie und nun,ich kann nicht mehr,ich will auch nicht mehr.Soll es mich doch holen. Als ich aufwachte,roch ich einen ungewöhnlichen Duft und eine unerträgliche Hitze durchflutete mich.Ich blickte leicht auf und sah in die Sonne die hoch oben am Horizont stand.Ich fing an glücklich zu lachen.Ich hatte noch eine Nacht überlebt.Als ich mich leicht aufrappelte spürte ich einen heißen Atem hinter mir.“''Vielleicht bilde ich mir das ein,aber hinter mir könnte es wirklich sein ….“ murmelte ich leise.'' Vielleicht ist es ja auch hinter dir? Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum